


A Moment of Reassurance

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war on Cybertron, the trine suffered a small defeat. Starscream's trauma is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Reassurance

Starscream allowed Thundercracker to carry Skywarp, but it was obvious that he was only holding back the need to touch the other jet because one of them had to hold weapons at the ready if the Autobots came again. 

It would not have been against Decepticon ethics to just leave the badly wounded Skywarp behind. Even among Seekers, survival was replacing the need to keep trine and duo bonds sacred. Rumor had it that some gestalts had even turned on each other.

Starscream hadn't reached that point yet despite being so new to the trine with this pair. They were life-long partners, but he'd only accepted them because of the war.They had accepted him because he was the brilliant rising star in the army.

"There," Thundercracker said in a strained voice, pinging Starscream with the crumpled outpost's location.

"Keep moving; I'll do a low-fly sensor check," his commander responded, scanning one more time from the ground before using his heel thrusters to get some altitude. 

Shortly after, they were all three in the broken outpost, though not without difficulty because of the girth of their wings. Starscream flicked a demand for Thundercracker to guard the entry point, and started checking over the injured teleporter.

::Won't lose you, won't lose another, refuse to lose another partner,:: Starscream sent through a frame-link to his trine mate. He worked rapidly to stem fluid loss and stop the sparking cascades through the systems. 

::Still here,:: Skywarp managed weakly, aware of that concern beating down into him. It was shaded by the hubristic self-love the long-ranger Seeker held, but under it, he could feel that long-ago tragedy, the one that Starscream pretended never had happened.

::Be quiet and let me work!:: The irritation was strong in that send, but something settled as well. Starscream had needed to know the processor was functioning, that Skywarp was still with them.


End file.
